Stone Door
Basic Information Stone Doors are usable pieces of furniture that look like doors made from stone with two recessed or carved panels and a square stony door knob. All doors are the size of 2 blocks in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, doors can now be locked and wired to activation devices. How to obtain Currently these doors cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Stone Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting-recipe has been unlocked. Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting-recipe for Stone Doors can be unlocked by: * crafting (or taking) a Wood Door, which can be made from a starting crafting recipe * crafting Stacked Stone Walls or finding them in Obsidian Treasure Chests or high-tier Treasure Chests occasionally, or obtaining them from Hot Feet, Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas Crafting Stone Doors To craft 1 Stone Door, you'll need: * 1 (block of) Beeswax, found on trees, in Wood Treasure Chests or grown from Queen Bees * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Stone mined from Caves, Mountains or the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, which requires at least a Wood Mining Cell * 2 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting Stone Doors is one of the unlocking requirements for the crafting recipe of Obsidian Doors. How to use Stone Doors Stone Doors can be placed into the game world for building purposes, for example into a wall of a building or to close the entrance to a cave. You can rotate Stone Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all doors of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two doors of the same type next to each other, the doors will automatically turn towards each other and then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the doors once more if it doesn't work right away though. Placing more than two doors adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the door adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of doors next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Formerly, even different door types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two door leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their handles are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of door leaves will both open and close together (including Galactic Bay Doors that slide sideways, but except for Ice Doors). Stone Doors can be opened and closed by you by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close doors that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the doors; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed doors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through doors on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a door, so they won't lay siege to player bases (buildings). However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a door just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the door as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed door with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing doors when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the door. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take doors if players have set the permission level of the door above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked doors when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your doors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your doors - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the door. With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the door (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set doors so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a door, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the door/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Doors Category:Wireable Category:Lockable